


Sam's Sleep Is Disturbed

by dytabytes



Category: Marvel, X-Force (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pleasant disturbance, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Sleep Is Disturbed

Sam was sleeping well, dreaming of the sky. Alone, he whooped and dived and danced in the clouds, surrounded by glittering lights and joy. As he loop-de-looped, a hushed stage-whisper cut in.

"Hey Sam?"

"Mmf."

Sam burrowed under his covers, clinging to dreams of flying with all the strength of will he could muster. It didn't work.

"Sam. SamSamSam...Sam? Mason-Dixon!"

Annoyed, Sam rolled over to face the disturber of his sleep, but at the exact same moment, Tabby squeaked out a desperate little "... Please wake up?" and in the face of huge kittenish pools of blue, he lost his resolve to snap at her.

"Wha's goin' on Tabby? 'S ..."

He glanced over at this bedside table and a little grunt slipped from his throat.

"Three in the morning? Why're you here?"

Sudden fear gripped his heart. He tossed the sheets aside and scrambled to sit up, flinging his feet over the side of the bed.

"Is something going on? Did someone get hurt? Are there people attacking the-"

"No!"

Tabby's eyes were wide and she put her hands on Sam's chest, pushing him down and keeping him from getting up.

"I mean, there's nothing dangerous going on, I just- I just had a bad dream and I thought- maybe I could, uh... stay here? for a little while? With you?"

When Sam blinked and stared at her in surprise, Tabby immediately slumped and waved a hand.

"Yeah, it was a dumb little stupid thing. Sorry for waking you up. You just- Just go to sleep, okay? I'll- go now."

She turned, but started when warm arms gently pulled her back into a hug. A warm tingle ran through her as she felt Sam's laugh rumble from his chest through her back.

"Nah, y'came all th' way over here. May as well stay, right?"

Sam shuffled backwards and Tabby scrambled to grab at the cast-off blankets and after some repositioning and hissed whispers ("Mercy girl, but your feet are cold as ice!" "Eep, you're gonna squish me, ya big lug!"), the two of them had managed to curl up comfortably. Sam had curled an arm protectively around Tabby's shoulders and her head was resting on his chest, tucked under his chin. She sighed contentedly and tilted her head up to brush a kiss along the line of his jaw.

"Thanks Sam. This's nice."

He grinned wide and turned his head to catch a quick, chaste kiss.

"No prob, Tabby. Just don't be hoggin' the blankets." His smile softened and he added, "I love you, y'know."

She hummed, already halfway lulled into sleep by the warm comfort of her position.

"Love ya too, hun. Always."

When Sam fell back into dreams this time, he wasn't alone. Now, he danced with a partner.


End file.
